ranma gose to hollywood all abord
by ryuma
Summary: its akane turn. what is this a little in sight in to ranmas true past and what do you mean ranma's richer then even kuno.. read and review
1. the email

I don't own Ranma but what I would give to

In joy and review

CHAPTER 1

It's a normal kind a calm day at the Tendo's Ranma is outside on the patio sipping tea enjoying the light afternoon sun, thinking about the letter hew got in the mail...

Ranma hears Kasumi talking to Akane, "Akane, this letter came for you today..." Akane opens the letter, and says "Holy.shit!" Kasumi says "Akane you know there's no swearing in the house..." "Sorry Kasumi, but its this letter look... its for a contest to write a song for MTV! The prize is a one year contract!"

Kasumi quiet for a second thinking..."Oh My! Ranma got the same envelope, it must be from the same place..."

Akane outraged" What! I sent for the entry form 3 months ago, Ranma that pervert must have been looking in my computer! Where is he?" and storms out in search of Ranma....

Meanwhile... Ranma sitting on the porch listening...

I think i'm going to see ucchan...I must get out here before Akane finds me...

At ucchans...

Ranma holding the letter "look what I got today!" "Remember that form you help me fill out I got chosen to enter, bad news so did Akane!" Ukyo shocked, "so what are you going to write a song about Ranma?"

"I have no clue, do you have any ideas Ukyo?

Hamm.... "Yes I think you should write about your true love, or your biggest secret, or your curse!"

After eating and speaking with Ukyo, "okay I think, Akanes calmed down, and thank you you've given me a lot to think about..."

Ranma leaves and heads for home passing his favorite bridge, Ranma decides to sit and think about his song, and what it should be... Watching the people pass by Ranma decides to write about both my biggest secret, and my true love...

After a few minutes, "I got it!" Ranma runs home... "I have to write it right now or ill forget it..." Laughing as he runs upstairs, 'this is gonna be a BIG shock!"

Sitting at his desk scribbling ideas scratching out verse after verse... 'Suddenly Ranma stops.... "This is it this is what i'm going to enter...'

THE** BIG **SHOCK

Akane Doesn't Know  
  
Hey!!!!!!  
Akane doesn't know,   
That Kasumi and me,  
Do it in my dojo every Sunday.  
  
She tells her she's out sweeping,  
but she doesn't go,  
still she's on her knees, and.  
  
Akane doesn't know, oh.  
Akane doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Akane!  
Akane doesn't know,  
Akane doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL Akane!  
  
Kasumi says she's out shopping,  
but she's under me and I'm not stopping.  
  
Cuz Akane doesn't know,  
Akane doesn't know,  
Akane doesn't know,  
Akane doesn't know.  
So don't tell Akane.  
Akane doesn't knoooooow....  
DON'T TELL Akane!  
  
I can't believe she's so mistrusting,  
while I'm right behind you thrusting.  
  
Kasumis got her on the phone,  
and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three-way call,  
and she knows nothing.  
NOTHING!!!  
  
Akane doesn't know,  
Akane doesn't know,  
Akane doesn't know,  
don't tell Akane.  
Cuz Akane doesn't know,  
Akane doesn't knoooooow....  
SO DON'T TELL Akane!  
  
We'll put on a show, everyone will go.  
Akane doesn't know,  
Akane doesn't know,  
Akane doesn't knoooooow....  
  
The, VACANT lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
Her front lawn, in the snow.  
Laughing so hard, cuz...  
  
Akane doesn't know,  
Akane doesn't know.  
  
I did her on her birthday.  
  
Akane doesn't know,  
Akane doesn't know,  
Akane doesn't know,  
Akane doesn't know,  
don't tell Akane.  
Akane doesn't knoooooow....  
  
Akane will know,  
Akane has to know,  
Akane 's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Akane,  
Gonna tell her myself.  
  
Akane has to know,  
Akane has to know,  
Akane has to,  
Akane has to,  
Akane has to go!  
  
Akane doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Akane)  
Akane doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Akane)  
Akane doesn't know...  
Akane 's gotta go!

Ranma searching for the entry envelope... "I have to mail this to MTV, before that uncute tomboy sends hers in"

Ranma runs downstairs, passing Akane practically knocking her over...

Akane screams. "You ungrateful baka, hey where are you going I need to talk to you!" "Ranma!"

Ranma looks back laughing at Akane, and keeps running, almost passing the mail box Ranma stops, he sees the mail man coming... "Here I want to make sure this goes out!" "It's for MTV!"

Ranma almost out of breath... Ahhhhhh it's sent...

To be continued... 


	2. trouble

Sorry about the last fanfic, all I needed to do was up the rating.. Thank you for all the reviews and i wouldlike to look for a proof reader..

please review

I don't own Ranma ½ but what I would do if I did.

Chapter 2

Akane turn.

On the way back from just nearly running over the mail man over Ranma with is most silly look on his faces walks back in to the house." Ranma what the hell where you doing on my computer, and why the hell do you have to go around my back ... you fucking jerk... Pervert! I hate you! "Akane pissed of being her usual tomboy self, hits Ranma with a big f..king mallet and send is him off to Kamas (Gods) only knows where...

"Akane that was very uncalled for and you're your information he was using my laptop when he got an email from a friend about the contest and I told him he should give it a try... now look I have to go and put his food in the oven so I can lock it so Mr. Saotome doesn't get it and call a repair man to fix the roof again." Kasumi, starts to head to the phone. Thinking to herself... Ranma you owe me a long fuck tonight.

Akane goes out side to take the rest of the anger she has out on the bricks. After dinner Nabiki stops by Akane' room." ha Akane you know Ranma still not back from where ever you sent him." "I know this... All he is trouble with the big T. "I'm sick and tired off him, and I wish he would leave me alone and stop fiddling in my life."

So Akane, why don't you write your song on all the problems or how much trouble he is for you.

"Yes, I think you might have an idea, I'm going up stairs, but the first minute he walks in the door I want to talk to him again."

Akane bounds upstairs and flops on her bed with a pen and paper and starts writing... After a while Akane sits up hmm, "I think I have it"... Pages of scribbling, doodles, of Ranma, a mallet, and little stars around his head, and finally the beginning of Akanes' song... Akane rips the entry form out of the envelope and begins the final draft of her song...

T R O U B L E No attorney, to plead his case... 

My mallet will send him into outer space, and my fingers will leave no prints...

And his pervert body... black and blue...

But that ain't gonna help him now... Cause

He's trouble, yeah trouble now...

He's trouble ya'll he disturbs my house...

He's trouble, yeah trouble now...

He's trouble ya'll, I got trouble in my house...

He thinks he's right, but he is wrong...

He tried to trick me, but I knew all along...

He can't take me by surprise...

I'm not a Baca now, so he better run and hide...

If you see him coming down the street, then you know its time to go...

Then you know its time to go cause he's TROUBLE...

No attorney, to plead his case... 

My mallet will send him into outer space, and my fingers will leave no prints...

And his pervert body... black and blue...

But that ain't gonna help him now... Cause

He thinks he's right, but he is wrong...

He tried to trick me, but I knew all along...

He can't take me by surprise...

I'm not a Baca now, so he better run and hide...

If you see him coming down the street, then you know its time to go...

Then you know its time to go cause he's TROUBLE...

He's trouble, yeah trouble now...

He's trouble ya'll he disturbs my house...

He's trouble, yeah trouble now...

He's trouble ya'll, I got trouble in my house...

He's trouble... He's trouble, yeah trouble now...

THE END

Akane stares, at her handy work and sees P-Chan... picks him up and cozies him up to her small chest and show him the song" I'm going to blow his socks off after I win this stupid contest. She walks out to give kasumi the letter, to mail it off... "Kasumi, here's my entry, it's done!" "Oh my! Okay Akane I'm leaving now, to go shopping, I'll do it on my way."

then she spots Ranma walking up the stairs " show witch one of your "Hoes" it was this time you stupid pervert.

Ranma having it up to his eyeballs with her bullshit, the final straw that broke the camels back...

Opens his mouth for a smart ass come back then closes it... before it comes out Ranma thinks of how to tell her that it was because of her loose tom boy ass that he left her for her sister...now Ranma has to figure out how to tell Akane... 

To be continued


	3. hopes and dreams

I don't own Ranma and what I would give to...

Thank you for all the comments. I hope to get more reviews and I'm looking for a pre reader, for correct spellings of names.

_Recap_

After getting out of bed, Akane picks up the note book that had her song on it she stares, at her handy work and sees P-Chan... picks him up and cozies him up to her small chest and show him the song" I'm going to blow his socks off after I win this stupid contest. She walks out to give kasumi the letter, to mail it off... "Kasumi, here's my entry, it's done!" "Oh my! Okay Akane I'm leaving now, to go shopping, I'll do it on my way."

Then she spots Ranma walking up the stairs "show witch one of your "Hoes" it was this time you stupid pervert.

Ranma having it up to his eyeballs with her bullshit, the final straw that broke the camels back...

Opens his mouth for a smart ass come back then closes it... before it comes out Ranma thinks of how to tell her that it was because of her loose tom boy ass that he left her for her sister...now Ranma has to figure out how to tell Akane...

**_Now on with chapter 3 hopes and dreams_**

Ranma was pissed to all hell, and was trying to think of some thing really mean and good to piss off Akane. Thinking to him, "that prissy bitch needs a reality check. Yah I got it." Ranma begins speaking...

Akane you need to step back off me and take a good look around you. You're not the best at any thing and I'm always going to be better then you. So go take that stupid mallet and go playhouse with some other stupid pig brain boy. I'm sick and tried off you and shampoo and Uyko and your father and my Baka ass papa trying to tell me what is best for me and why I should marry and how I should live my life. As of now I Ranma Saotome I'm no longer engaged to you miss Tendo and I feel sorry for any man you marry, I hope you find a happy life in jail, because if you ever touch me again I will have you ugly ass thrown in there as fast as I can, and that goes for you to Nabiki... I know you right around the corner, and I know that you two old ass bakas are they're too and I know about the two of you old ass bakas are there to... I'm leaving... I need some fresh air!"

Ranma turns and walks out why the rest off the family just sits there frozen in place.

In a house in the other end of Tokyo Ranma is standing out side looking at a piece of paper shaking his head in disbelief. As he walks up toward the house and knocks on the door... An older lady with crimson hair walks up behind him from the yard... in a soft-spoken well-mannered voice "May I help you, young man?"

Ranma replies, "Yes, Mother, I came looking for you."

Ranma my son I thought that was you, what im I saying come inside and tell me ever thing that has happen and where is that low life Genma at."

"Well ok ill tell you ever thing." "It all started with the training trip... The day after we left, but Mother can I have some thing to eat and your going to need a large bottle of sake for this...

4 hrs later...

"Ranma im going to do the best thing I can do for you, Im going to send you to my great grandfathers in America. He's wanted to hear from you for some time. I'll arrange everything... Now go to your room and get some sleep I have to make some phone calls...

"Okay mom, and witch room is mine."

"Oh, it has your name on it I up dated it last moth so it should have ever thing you need."

"Thanks mom" Ranma walks up stairs, and there are only three doors, after he opens the first two he finds out that his room is the only one there. The other two rooms aren't even rooms at all one is a closet, and the other a bathroom... (Sweet ill to my self now lets look in to my room.) Ranma opens the door we see a 32-inch TV with a X-box and a PS2 and on the desk, there's a new looking PC, with a lamp. (Sweet im going to read my email.)

After 5 minutes skims through his email he see an email from MTV. Well let's see.

_Dear Mr. Saotome _

_Our sponsors here at MTV have received your entry into the MTV search for a songwriter contest. Your entry has been chosen to advance into another round. Of the millions of entries we have chosen 2. Yourself, and another... The officials of this contest have decided that the way this contest will continue will be for you to submit another song. The people at MTV have taken into account that your ability and talent to write should not go UN rewarded... We are prepared to offer you 10,000 US dollars, if you are willing to submit another song for an up and coming artist... This time Mr. Saotome, the artist has requested that the song should be funny, yet aggressive, at the same time heart felt... Mr. Saotome I hope you honor this offer and I hope to hear from you soon... Thank you from all of us at MTV_

Ranma, blinks in disbelief... His mind wondering in a million different directions... "A song that would blow their socks off, and stand all their hairs on end... Hmmmm... If Nabiki knew about all this money she would have a hay day, and I'd like to see what she would do for some of it... but before that can happen I have to write another song, I have three hours before dinner I think I'll try to start this song..."

Ranma sits at his computer and begins just writing every thing that comes to mind, Akane and her tomboy antics is all he can think about...

Breaking the silence "I bet that unkind tomboy is crying cause she didn't make it...." "That's it! That no good tomboy I'll write about her.... that stupid, pig loving girl... No that terrible unkind girl... no I'll call it THAT GIRL..."

(That Girl)  
  
There was a tomboy, I knew who always wanted to...

Be the one to stand out from the crowd  
Always believed that she was gonna live her dreams  
That who she knocks out aren't gonna come around   
For all the doubters, non-believers, the cynical that once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes  
And you'll realize  
  
That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hyped up tomboy smoking green  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a bigger nobody  
That stupid girl is a wild child dreamer but she fooled herself  
'Cause she trusts in nothing' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl wasn't for me  
  
Armed with an attitude that she doesn't know how to use  
She's gonna get there any way she can  
Now she knows what she gets  
Someone is gonna stop her  
Nothing's ever gonna calm her down  
For all the doubters, non-believers the cynical that once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll know that you were wrong (who would know)  
  
That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hyped up tomboy smoking green  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a bigger nobody  
That stupid girl is a wild child dreamer but she fooled herself  
'Cause she trusts in nothing' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl wasn't for me  
  
_Spoken_  
Life is a work of art- you gotta paint it colorful  
She can't make it anything she wants  
She has to stick to any rules  
She doesn't have a high IQ to suck that's what she does  
She just has some doubts just won't believe in herself  
  
Doubters, non-believers, once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes  
And you'll realize

That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hyped up tomboy smoking green  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a bigger nobody  
That stupid girl is a wild child dreamer but she fooled herself  
'Cause she trusts in nothing' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl wasn't for me

That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hyped up tomboy smoking green  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a bigger nobody  
That stupid girl is a wild child dreamer but she fooled herself  
'Cause she trusts in nothing' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl wasn't for me

Ranma leans back in his chair proud of the song he's just written, and looks it over one more time, smiles, and hits the save button before returning the e-mail to MTV... "Now that's what im talking about, now that stupid Baka will know how I feel about her, and so will everyone else...

Ranmas' mother calls from the kitchen..." Ranma, Dinner time."

Ranma plows down to the kitchen, "mother did you get a hold of my grandfather, in the US?"

"Well yes, Ranma I was going to tell you after dinner. He will be picking you up at JFK in 3 days. Ranma, this is very important in the US things are very different; I have a Visa for you. There are 75, 00 dollars American on it, and it should last you, and get you the things you need while you are starting out there. It's the least that I can do. That man put you through a lot Ranma, he's not even your real father, but that is for another time, please forgive me for letting you go with him.

Ranma finish your dinner we have guests coming over soon, and we'll continue this conversation later...

To be continued 


	4. he fking hates me

I don't own Ranma or Aoi Yori Aoshi they belong to their right full owners. This story is a compellation of ideas, thank you for your patience and feed back as I create them… 

I'm looking for someone who can proof some stories for me, I got a little writers block… need suggestions!

The look on Ranmas face was priceless, "Guests, how can there be guests already?" "I've only been here a few hours." Thinking that his mom has set him up for something else… "So, who's coming over anyway?" Ranma looks to his mother, and waits for an answer…Ranma notices; his mother is only setting the table for two people, and still insists there are guests coming…

Ranmas mother replies, "Who's coming?... Your cousin Aoi Sakuraba, and her fiancé, a boy that she is to be married to… one of these days." "If my brother gets off his ass and will stop belittling that boy. He belittles him because he thinks that just because the love of his father and mother was not honorable they were not wed before the boy was to be born and they were thrown out of the family. Even though all of this has happened that doesn't mean that they shouldn't be allowed to marry." "I understand his thoughts, but its just not right, I had to go through a lot to keep you when you were born, Genma may not be your father, but your real father was a true warrior." "your real father had to leave the family, and go back to America, he was not of Japanese birth, and we were ordered not to see each other." "If I would have gone against their wishes, I would have lost all rights to the family fortune, and the repercussion was that I was to marry Genma." "The Satomes were rivals, but my father arranged the marriage, and Genma, and Soun wanted you to marry one of the Tendos, because they know you would inherit your grandfathers' fortune."

"Ranma, all that is over now… I'm sending you to your father in the United States, there you will have to learn many new manners, in a very short time." "One thing that is very important to remember is that your past should not be told to very many, it will help you to move on and live your life, and fu-fill your destiny."

Ranma mesmerized by the unveiling of secrets, and in wonder of how much more is to come…

"Ranma, it's time for you to eat now… Ranma stop dreaming and eat.

**Meanwhile, Back at the Tendos**…

Everyone still in shock trying to get over the blow that was just delivered to all of them…

Akane, her typical un-cute tom boy self, just sits and thinks about how great it feels to finally be rid of that ass hole pervert for good this time, and how easy the rest of her life was going to be.

Nabiki after a long hard look into the past of Ranma and Genma finally had some really good information, and who would have thought it would have come from someone she had never thought of asking. Nabiki just sat with a glare watching how this blow impacted them as fathers.

Thinking to herself… Nabiki struggles with her thoughts I'm just glad Ranmas mother lives so close, I would have never been able to bug her house, and learn all of these little secrets. I owe Ranma so much that I could never sell this information, but… but we'll sure as hell make sure Ranma marries one of us. This house could use that kind of money. I need to check and make sure that all that information is right, but if it is I think if all of it is true, we may never be able to get Ranma to come back here.

Kasumi, hit the hardest comes form the kitchen carrying a big box of instant Ramen, and some leftovers, sets them on the table and announces that she will no longer cook, or do any chores until all in the house get off their asses and grow up…

The fathers just continue blaming everything that has happened on Ranma, complaining about how he has messed up everything and split the destiny of the two houses…

Nabiki not really responding to the news, just gets up and heads off to her room… "Man Kasumis really pissed." Akane just sits eating, thinking about what has just happened… "Ranma is still running my life, and he's not even here… I told you that I would make breakfast tomorrow, and I'll still do that after, an early morning with my friend."

Akane heads up to her room, and looks over to the guest room door, just looking at it, for a few long minutes, realizing Ranma is not there, begins to cry. One single tear runs down her cheek, and she closes the door and sits down at the lap top, that Nabiki got for her birthday. After looking through the news, and movie reviews, she opens her e-mail to take her mind off things, and there's an e-mail from MTV… The E-mail reads…

_Dear Miss Tendo_

_Our sponsors here at MTV have received your entry into the MTV search for a songwriter contest. Your entry has been chosen to advance into another round. Of the millions of entries we have chosen 2. Yourself and another... The officials of this contest have decided that the way this contest will continue will be for you to submit another song. The people at MTV have taken into account that your ability and talent to write should not go UN rewarded... We are prepared to offer you 10,000 US dollars, if you are willing to submit another song for an up and coming artist... This time Miss Tendo, the artist has requested that the song should be funny, yet aggressive, at the same time heart felt... Miss Tendo I hope you honor this offer and I hope to hear from you soon... Thank you from all of us at MTV_

Humm, I better get started on my home work… I'll sleep on the idea for the next song. This one has to be bigger and better than the last one, and I really have to show Ranma up. He's such a pervert… I should knock him down a few pegs, and then he'll realize that P-Chan has more talent in his little tail then Ranma has in his whole ego.

About an hour goes by… Akane stares into the note book, and studies the lyrics she has scribbled down. Akane sits there scribbling and rewriting some of the parts of her song…

Akane jumps from her bed, after a few strokes on the keyboard… "I'm done this is it this is going to show that pig Ranma up!"

Akane jumps on her PC, types up the new song, and sends it off to MTV.

**"He Fing Hates Me"**

Met a boy, thought he was a man  
fell in love, found out first hand  
went well for a week or two  
then I found out that he was crude

in a psychedelic trip, I can't hit it  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was riding one big high

He fucking hates me  
No trust  
He fucking hates me  
la la la love  
I tried too hard  
and he stole my feelings like I had some  
and ripped them away

He was king for about an hour  
after that shit I got hammered  
he took all I ever had  
no sign of guilt  
no feeling of bad, no

In a psychedelic trip I can't hit it  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was riding one big high

He fucking hates me  
No trust  
He fucking hates me  
la la la Love  
I tried too hard  
and he stole my feelings like I had some  
and ripped them away

that's my story, he can't see  
learned my lesson and so will he  
now it's over and I'm baked  
'cause I'm a Baka for all I've said

He fucking hates me  
No trust  
He fucking hates me  
la la la love  
I tried too hard  
and he stole my feelings like I had some  
and ripped them away

la la la la la la la la la love  
No Trust  
la la la la la la la la la love  
No Trust  
and he stole my feelings like I had some  
He fucking hates me

"Time for bed, P-Chan come here." Akane picks him up hugs him and crawls into bed. Finally, my song is done… I wonder who they'll get to perform it… Oh yeah, and how long will it take to get my money for it. "Ahh, I'm ready for a good sleep, even Ranma couldn't mess my dreams up tonight.

To be continued…

I hope you like this Song Fic, It's taken a while… For all you music lovers… it'll get much better… even if you think it's lame so far, keep your feedback coming, any suggestions or song titles you'd like to see are welcomed…

Thank you for reading them thus far….


End file.
